Oblivia Battles
by Shadow1001
Summary: After winning the Championship Tournament and with the title of Pokemon Master under his belt, Ash returns to his home, the Oblivia Region. Except his former friends tag along, hoping to regain his trust and friendship. Meanwhile, someone is secretly attacking the Oblivia Region. Ash prepares for fights against overgrown Pokemon but how long can he fight until he reaches his limit?
1. Welcome to Oblivia

**It has been about eight months since I finished Infinite Battles and I can finally get on with this sequel! I finished the first 7 chapters around the time I finished Infinite Battles so that is why my writing seems the same as it was back then but I will (hopefully) have more frequent updates, especially after exams are done. The reason I didn't upload the first seven chapters back then was because I didn't want to start a story and then have a hiatus. I will get back to _Christmas Risks_ at some point. I will also alternate between this story and _Deadly Pranks. _I thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed me and my stories and those who have been patient with me. But as I said before, this was written all the way back in October to please forgive the poor quality and enjoy, the sequel to Infinite Battles, Obliva Battles!**

* * *

A group of adults that had spirits of teenagers were on a ship heading to a hidden region. When they all got near Renbow Island, they all saw six people. A man and who presumed to be his wife and daughter, an old man, a kid with dark green hair and a girl next to the old man. They were all waving and the man with a Pikachu and a talking Meowth on his shoulder with a Lucario next to him, for the first time for a while, the man smiled a heartwarming smile thinking one thing.

_'I'm home.'_

When the ship docked, the man, Ash Ketchum was greeted by the six people, whose attention then turned on the other adults that were with him.

"Ash, who are they?" Asked the man with his wife, Rand the Pokemon Ranger.

"These are Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracey, Gary, Cilan, Iris and Drew. I'll tell you the details later. Now then…" Ash turned to his 'friends.' "If any of you bother the Pokemon, harm the region, or even attempt to capture a Pokemon, you will be dead within seconds. Understand?"

The group nodded, terrified at the coldness within the man's voice.

"Daddy!" A little 9 year old girl ran up to Ash and hugged his legs.

"Hey Hana, hope you've been good with Booker."

"Don't worry Ash, she's been as good as usual. Wish Ralph would learn something from her." Said Booker.

Ash smiled as Hana went to play with Pikachu and Meowth as Lucario stayed by his trainer's side.

"Well Booker, I think my Pokemon are tired of staying in their Pokeballs. So I'll head on to the woods. Rand, make sure these people don't cause trouble." Ash said, gesturing to his 'friends' before running off with Lucario, Pikachu and Meowth.

There was then an awkward silence.

"Umm, hi. I'm May," introduced May.

"Oh we know about you alright. All of you," said Nema with disgust.

"Nema! I am so sorry. I'm Leanne, this is my husband Rand, my daughter Nema, this kind old man is Booker. He's a carpenter. This young boy his Ralph and this is Hana, Ash's daughter."

"Umm, daughter?" Asked Dawn, who had her eyes widened.

"Yes. Ash took Hana in when her parents died but there as close as a real dad and her daughter," explained Booker.

"So is there any hotels in this region?" Everyone turned to look at the green haired coordinator.

"Sorry, this is my boyfriend-"

"Drew." Finished Nema.

"Yes, how'd you-"

"Ash told us."

"Oh…" May said, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Nema, why don't you, Hana, and Ralph go find Ash?" Said Leanne.

"Okay! I want to go examine Lucario!"

The kids ran off.

"So you're Rand?" Asked the spiky haired professor.

"Yes?"

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Professor Gary Oak." Gary said extending his arm.

"Professor? It's a pleasure to meet you." Rand said, shaking Gary's hand.

"And you must be archaeologist Professor Leanne."

"I'm surprised you've heard of me."

"You're quite famous in the PLA for the discovery of the Griseous Orb and being able to decipher any ruins."

"I didn't know I was quite famous."

"Oh you are."

"And you must be Ash's…friends."

"Yes. I'm Doctor Brock Stone. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Gym Leader Misty Waterflower."

"I am Hoenn Champion Max Maple."

"I'm Pokemon Watcher and Sketcher Tracey."

"I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur, Cilan."

"I'm Dragon Master Iris."

"I'm Dawn, Top Coordinator."

"As you know, I'm May Maple, Top Coordinator."

"The fantastic Top Coordinator Drew is my name."

"Nice to meet you all. Why don't we show you around Cocona Village?" Said Rand.

After Rand showed them the village…

"This is Ash's house. He and Booker made it. Let's go inside."

When they entered the house they saw it was a nice house. When they went upstairs there were two beds. On the shelf were plushies and on another shelf there were various awards.

The 8 Badges of Kanto.

Orange League Trophy.

Orange League Hall of Fame.

The 8 Badges of Johto.

The 8 Badges of Hoenn.

The 7 Symbols of the Battle Frontier.

Battle Frontier Certificate.

The 8 Badges of Sinnoh.

The 8 Badges of Unova.

The 8 Badges of Kalos.

Kalos League Trophy.

Kalos League Hall of Fame

#1 Pokemon Master Trophy.

These were all awards they were familiar with. But the others they weren't.

Team Rocket Executor Certificate.

Savior of Sophian Island Certificate.

Hero of Oblivia Trial Certificate.

#1 Swimmer Trophy.

#1 Runner Trophy.

#1 Pokeathlon Contestant.

Summer's #1 Lapras Racer Trophy.

Extra Member of the Go Rock Squad Membership.

"Wow, Ash sure won a lot of stuff." Said Dawn.

"That's nothing compared to my awards." Said Drew.

"Face it Drew, compared to Ash, you're nothing…" Said Max.

"What was that!?"

"Drew! We're not here to fight! Especially in Ash's room!" Said May.

"Hey there's one more! On that shelf up there!" Said Iris.

"I'll go check it out." Said Cilan. But as soon as he got near, he was stopped by a Psychic attack. Everyone turned around and saw an Espeon.

"ES!"

"An Espeon!" Shouted Max.

"We see that Max! Is it a wild one?" Said May.

"No it isn't. Espeon, don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to his room." Said Rand. Espeon took a good look at the Pokemon Ranger and then dropped Cilan. "That is one of Ash's most faithful Pokemon. Espeon is usually in his room to make sure no one breaks anything. You can go and see Ash, Espeon. I'll look after here, don't worry."

Espeon nodded and ran off.

"Alright, so you wanted to see this?" Rand went and got the picture on the shelf and showed it to everyone. "This isn't an award. This is just a picture we took a couple years after Ash came to Oblivia."

Everyone looked at the picture and there was Ash, sitting with Hana in his lap, Booker and Rand standing next to him with Leanne and Nema sitting in front of them. Ralph was sitting next to Ash and Haruba was standing next to Booker with Booker's apprentice Nick. And Ash's Pokemon were all behind him.

Rand then put the picture back.

"Ash looked like he was really happy here."

"Yes. He was away from so much stress. And let me tell you, me and Ash are practically brothers," laughed Rand. This surprised Gary and Brock.

"Now I guess we can go see Ash now."

They all went into the Teakwood forest. There was a clearing and then they saw all of Ash's Pokemon. The flying types flying, the ground Pokemon on the ground and the water Pokemon in the water. It looked like paradise. There was even somehow room for the Tauros to run wild. They then saw Ash giving Hana a piggyback ride while they go say hi to all the Pokemon. Espeon was on top of Ash's shoulder licking his face.

"This region is amazing…" Said Misty.

"Yes. It used to be easy to get to, but ever since an event that lead to Oblivia's destruction, the legendary Pokemon Lugia made a Tornado barrier to protect the region. Only Pokemon and one sailor can get through the barrier." Said Rand.

"Is that sailor Haruba?" Asked May.

"Yes. When Ash first entered the region, I was surprised at how a human got through the barrier without the assistance of Haruba but then I was told he had Lugia's permission."

"Lugia's permission?" Asked Iris.

"I don't know the details. And if I did, I doubt I would be allowed to tell you."

Later at night...

Everyone was sleeping in a tent. Well, except those who had a place to live.

Ash was staring at Dolce Island from the beach. Sleeping next to Hana was a sleeping Pikachu and Meowth. Sleeping on a blanket was Hana. On Ash's lap was a wide awake Espeon. Espeon then felt something and Ash noticed. Ash looked back to see May standing there.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hi…" May sat down next to Ash. "Amazing view."

"Yeah."

"So you're just going to stay here for the rest of your life?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"We learned a lot from Rand today. And how there's no trainers so you and him would battle."

"Yeah. But, I'm happy and that's what matters." Espeon then cuddled against Ash, making him smile.

"All the people are great. It seems like there is nothing but peace in this region between Pokemon and human."

"That's because there is no conflict between them. This is a place I would call home. And my dream has been achieved and I have the best Pokemon, friends and daughter."

"You really consider her as a daughter?"

"Of course. When I first found Hana, I didn't think I was ready to be a dad but, things change. And I regret nothing of my past."

"Nothing?"

"Okay, maybe one thing."

"And that is?"

"Not going to the all-you-can-eat competition."

"…"

The next day…

Gary was talking with Nema and Leanne, Brock, Iris and Cilan were talking with Ash and his Espeon, Booker and Nick. Max was talking with Ralph and May, Misty, Dawn and Drew were with Hana, Pikachu and Meowth.

With May, Misty, Dawn, Drew, Hana, Pikachu and Meowth…

"It's nice to meet you Hana." Said Misty.

"Yep! Daddy told me about you! You are a gym leader who carries a mallet wherever you go!"

"He described me well," Misty said, smiling.

"What about us? Did he say anything about us?" Asked May.

"Nope! Although he said something about an amazing coordinator!" May's hopes went up. "She had blue hair so you are that amazing coordinator!" Said Hana, pointing to Dawn.

"So he didn't tell you about me and my boyfriend?"

"Nope!"

"Figures. He's jealous of my awesomeness," said Drew.

"Daddy is so much more awesome then you!"

"What!?"

"He is the Pokemon Master!"

"Why you little-"

"Watch it bush! Say one thing and your neck won't be the only thing ripped from your body!" Said a talking Meowth with his claws ready.

"You don't scare me. You're just a Meowth."

"Why you-!"

"Drew, that's enough!"

"May, no offense but your brother is weak to lose to a Meowth."

"That's it! Your throat and your eyes are going to be ripped off by me personally!"

"If you think you're so good, then battle me."

"A coordinator like you don't stand a chance against me!"

"Oh yeah? Scared you little scaredy cat?"

"That's it! 1 v 6 NOW!"

"Roserade will finish you in seconds."

Let's just say…Drew got destroyed.

"This isn't even humanely possible! He must've done experiments to his Meowth!"

"Are you questioning my skill?"

"Yes! It isn't possible for a Meowth to have this much power.

"Meowie, Pika, I'm hungry!"

Everyone looked at Hana whose stomach growled.

"Alright, we'll be back Hana!" Said Meowth. Pikachu and Meowth left to get some food.

"So what's it like living with your dad?" Asked Dawn.

"The best!"

"Really? He doesn't mess up or-"

"No! He never messes up! Well, he does but that doesn't change the fact that he's the best dad in the world!"

"Heh. Ketchum? A father? You're nine right?" Asked Drew.

"Yep!"

"Ketchum sure was desperate to get some. 1 year after he left and he-"

"Drew! She's 9! Her brain doesn't need to be corrupted! And if it is, imagine what Ash will do to you!" Said Misty.

"And besides remember what Leanne told us? Ash took her in when she her parents died!" Said Dawn.

"So is Ash…happy?" Asked May, which got everyone's attention.

"Of course daddy is happy! I've never seen him with a frownie face before! Except when he came back all burnt from Kanto or when he forgot to sign up for the all-you-can-eat competition!"

"…"

With Brock, Iris, etc.

"So what do you use to make the Pokemon here so healthy? There isn't any Pokemon Centers in this region right?" Asked Brock.

"No. Rand and Ash go around the region with various herbs for Pokemon. People contact either Ash or Rand when a Pokemon is hurt." Said Booker.

"But don't you need a doctor for people?"

"No. I and Ash are good with medical but when it comes to sickness, there are like Booker said, herbs that help people too. I usually capture a Venusaur or Ash uses his own Venusaur." Said Rand.

"You also have a lot of awards from places I haven't heard of!" Said Iris.

"If you're referring to the swimming award, I got that in the Fiorre Region in the town Summer," said Ash.

"Well Ash, I signed you up for the fishing competition." Said Booker.

"Alright, time for a new trophy! When is the competition?"

"In one week in Mitonga Island."

"Okay. Tomorrow all of you are leaving this island." Said Ash.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Iris.

"But Ash, can't we stay?" Asked Brock.

"No."

"We won't enter the competition, just let us stay!"

"No."

"Ash, why don't you want us to stay?"

"Don't you all have jobs to do or dreams to complete?"

"Ash, we took a vacation for the Championship Tournament." Said Cilan.

"And we would love to just stay here a bit longer. Don't you trust us?" Said Brock.

"I don't trust Drew and he won't leave as long as May's here who won't leave unless all of you leave."

"Ash, please. I swear on my life that we won't do anything!"

"Yeah Ash! What happened to the cheerful kid from Unova?" Asked Iris.

"I don't know," said Ash. "But I will allow you to stay as long as any of you don't do anything to this region or capture any Pokemon."

"We promise Ash!" Said Brock, Iris and Cilan.

"But will the others say the same?"

"We'll make them!" Said Cilan.

Later everyone promised not to do anything to the region. Except Drew who eventually agreed thanks to a Meowth and his claws. It was nighttime and everyone were sitting at a campfire. Hana and Ralph were sleeping in front of Ash, who was sitting on a log along with everyone else except Nema who was sleeping in front of Rand.

"So you're a doctor Brock?" Asked Leanne.

"Yes. I used to want to be a breeder but, I realized my heart was with helping injured Pokemon and people."

"And you two are coordinators?"

"That's right. But right now Dawn has me beat with 6 Grand Festival wins and I have 4 and our friend, Solidad has the most wins at 9." Said May.

"And Drew has 1 win." Said Dawn.

"But you said you were an amazing coordinator." Said Leanne confused.

"Of course I am. It's just that May is better. Thanks to me she is who she is." Said Drew. They all swore they heard Max, Dawn and Ash cough at the same time.

"And you're a gym leader Misty?"

"Yes. The best in the region!"

"Actually, if I recall, my brother Forrest won the Gym Leader tournament, beating you in the Semi Finals." Said Brock.

"Okay, second best."

"Wait, so who is the best Gym Leader?"

"In Kanto it's my brother Forrest. In Johto it's Clair. In Hoenn it's Juan. In Sinnoh it's Volkner. In Unova it's Drayden. In-"

"Okay, what about the world? Who's the best Gym Leader in the world?"

"Volkner. He has the power of an Elite 4. He matched Flint of the Sinnoh Elite 4 evenly." Said Brock.

"Wait, but isn't Flint the third member?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. He sounds impressive."

"He is. I remember when Ash faced him. It was thanks to Infernape and his Blaze you won."

"Yeah. Back then I would rely on abilities alone. That was my foolish self."

Ash's statement made everyone there frown. The Ash they now knew was not completely gone, but mostly.

"But one thing my foolish self, did right, was that I believed in my Pokemon."

"Why do you say that you were foolish?" Asked Max.

"Because, I would always rush into things without strategy. Sure it may have helped in many cases but it certainly didn't win me any leagues. Not until Kalos. And, well, I can say that I trusted people way too easily."

There was silence.

"So, when are you leaving for the Fishing Competition Ash?" asked Leanne.

"Tomorrow. So make sure that my 'friends' don't cause any trouble."

"Why don't they go with you? I'm sure Misty would like to enter as well." Said Leanne.

"And me!" Said Dawn.

"I of course would like to enter!" Said Cilan.

"I would love to beat Ashy-boy!" Said Gary.

"Why don't we all enter? How much spaces are left Booker?" Asked Brock.

"10."

"_Sigh…_Fine. We'll get you all signed up. Just be ready to leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright!" Shouted everyone.

"SHHHH!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

**For those who didn't read the first part, here ya go!**

******It has been about eight months since I finished Infinite Battles and I can finally get on with this sequel! I finished the first 7 chapters around the time I finished Infinite Battles so that is why my writing seems the same as it was back then but I will (hopefully) have more frequent updates, especially after exams are done. The reason I didn't upload the first seven chapters back then was because I didn't want to start a story and then have a hiatus. I will get back to _Christmas Risks_ at some point. I will also alternate between this story and _Deadly Pranks. _I thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed me and my stories and those who have been patient with me. But as I said before, this was written all the way back in October to please forgive the poor quality.**

**I was originally going to name it Oblivion Battles but I had a hard time choosing between that and Oblivia Battles. I decided on Oblivia Battles because it made more sense. Anyways, I would like to say this RIGHT NOW. CHAPTER 7 IS THE END OF CONTESTSHIPPING. I swear that this will be the last story that I keep Contestshipping in for that long. I never meant for it to go on this long but I never found the right moment to end it. I always thought that it was better to end it right then to end it suddenly. Like, one moment they were kissing (BLEARGH) then the next; "Drew, I'm breaking up with you." But you all just have to bare 7 Chapters of Advanceshipping and don't worry, no intimate moments between the two at all, except for holding hands. At least, I think. It's been a while since I last revised the story. Anyways, glad I can have this uploaded at last! Thank you all and I decided that I will answer any questions that are asked. Unless you're asking me something that will spoil the story. Thank you and I hope you have a good morning/day/evening/night.**


	2. Road to Mitonga

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about-"

"May, get your brother to be quiet!"

"Max, be quiet!"

"I was just asking if we were there yet…"

"Well we're not. We're at Rand's house now. Just a couple more hours and we'll be at the bridge to Mitonga."

"Ash, I think everyone's tired…we should take a break…" Said May. Ash, his Pokemon and Hana turned around and saw everyone look like they were going to collapse.

"Man, you guys are out of shape. Fine. We can set up camp."

"Wait, we don't have sleeping bags!" Said Brock.

"Did you even think about that before you sneaked on board Haruba's ship?"

"We thought we would be in a village…"

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Brock…I have a blanket that's big enough for 4 people but that's it. I think Drew should sleep in the mud, Iris sleep in the trees…"

"HEY!"

"Huh? Didn't I tell you where to sleep?"

"Yes Ketchum. But I think you should change what you said…"

"Why? The mud suits you. Oh that's right. You're a rich city boy. You can sleep on the grass with May, Tracey and Misty under the blanket. Dawn, Gary, Cilan and Brock can sleep where I'll be sleeping, Max, you're small enough to sleep under the blanket. No objections. Now I'll go get firewood, Brock can you set up camp? Meowth, Pikachu, Hana, Espeon, watch over them to make sure they don't do something stupid. Don't worry, Sceptile and Lucario are with me." Ash left before anyone had time to speak.

Brock and Cilan just started getting things ready. Dawn went to Meowth.

"Meowth, where are me, Gary, Brock, Cilan, Hana and Ash sleeping?"

"Up there." Meowth pointed upwards. Dawn looked up along with everyone else and saw a treehouse.

"A treehouse!" Shouted Dawn!

"We can see that." Said Drew.

"Hana, Ralph and Nema built it. They had some help from Boss and Rand though."

"Why do they get to sleep up there?" Asked Drew angrily.

"Because he gave you da best places that would suit you all better. The couples are together, Iris likes to sleep wit nature, and the others are more civilized I guess."

"What do you mean by that!?" Asked Misty.

"Cilan is a gym leader and connoisseur, Brock's a doctor, and Dawn is a fashion designer and top coordinator. And they helped the boss when he returned so, yeah."

"Okay…wait, what did Cilan do?" Asked Iris and everyone looked at Cilan who sweat dropped.

"I helped him and he helped me with some private matters." Everyone just nodded.

_"Hey Cilan." Cilan jumped as he thought he was the only one up at 1 am. _

_"Hi Ash."_

_"So how do you like Oblivia so far?"_

_"It's amazing. It really is a splendid region."_

_"Hey Cilan, I noticed something…"_

_"And that is?"_

_"You don't use flavours in your speech as often as you used to. I mean, that was 10 years ago and people change but, that was something that was you."_

_"I guess I just had my mind on something else…"_

_Ash looked at him in confusion. Cilan wasn't one to get distracted from Pokemon unless…Ash smirked._

_"Something?"_

_"Y-yes…"_

_"Are you sure it's not 'someONE?'"_

_Cilan turned red and Ash knew he got it right._

_"I knew it! You like Iris!"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I just figured it out. You know, despite her talk, she's as dense as I was 10 years ago. She can't see a hint that's towards her unless you say it right to her face."_

_"Are you suggesting-"_

_"That's right. Just confess to her when you're alone. She feels the same way you do. I could just tell from her aura. 10 years you felt this way, but she didn't. But being reunited with you at the Championship Tournament, she found her feelings. Just trust me."_

_"Alright…Thanks Ash. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know!"_

_"Actually, there's one thing."_

_"And that is?"_

_"You received a parcel 7 years ago."_

_"Yes, how did you know? Or did you send me-"_

_"Yes I did. You know what was inside right?"_

_"A letter. And an Enigma Stone…"_

_"I want it back. I sent it to you because back then, there was a small threat in Oblivia who had the Enigma Stone. I stole it, sent it to you because no one would expect it and killed this threat. With that threat gone, I can return it."_

_"Why did you wait 7 years though?"_

_"How could I have gotten it back? Without revealing myself and this region."_

_"I guess…"_

_"I assume you showed your brothers?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Okay. When we get to a Save Program, ask them to use the Item Transfer and send it over. There's one in Tilt Village on Mitonga Island."_

_"Okay Ash."_

With Ash…

"I think this is enough, what do you two think?"

"Scep!"

**"It's enough master."**

"Alright. Let's head back then." Just then a Hydro Pump was shot out of a nearby lake and barely missed Ash. Ash dropped his firewood and turned around and saw a Dragonite.

_"Lucario, how come we didn't sense its aura!?"_

**"I don't know master, something is odd about that Dragonite."**

"It's still a Pokemon. It can't match me! Sceptile Solarbeam, Lucario Aura Sphere!"

The two Pokemon used their attacks that hit Dragonite but when the smoke cleared, it was just flying with no injuries.

"Impossible!" Shouted Ash.

**"That is no ordinary Dragonite master!"**

"Same attacks again!" Commanded Ash.

Same thing repeated.

"Sceptile FRENZY PLANT!"

This time the Dragonite fired a Hyper Beam and it was almost equal to Frenzy Plant, but Sceptile over powered it and hit Dragonite causing it to start falling from the sky.

"It still has energy. Lucario jump and use Close Combat!"

**"RA!"**

The Dragonite then fell in the water very injured. Lucario was able to land on the ground.

Ash and Lucario closed their eyes and tried to sense Dragonite. He opened his eyes and they were wide.

"It has no aura!"

Dragonite came from underneath the water and used a surprise Hyper Beam hitting Lucario, Sceptile and Ash.

"What…is that Dragonite? A Pokemon that has no aura!? Sceptile use Frenzy Plant again, when you get the chance Lucario go for the Ice Punch!"

Dragonite was still weak from the previous attacks and ended up being defeated. It fell in the water. Despite his cuts, Ash jumped in the water where Dragonite fell in and ignored the pain of his cuts stinging. He then saw the Dragonite just disappear. Ash quickly swam to back to the surface and saw Lucario and Sceptile looking at him, panting heavily.

"It just disappeared…It couldn't have been a Pokemon could it?"

**"I don't know master. It had no aura, but it had the qualities of a Dragonite. But for it to just disappear…"**

Ash looked up to the sky. "It's getting late. We should bring back the firewood."

"Scep!" **"Yes master."**

* * *

**CilanxIris. I am not a fan of that pairing but I don't hate it. I think the only reason I put it there was because my past self (aka the self that just finished Infinite Battles) wanted all the characters to be paired up. Now that I look back at that idea, it is kind of weird but I'll work around it. Cavaliershipping and Orangeshipping are the only certain ones at this point. Advanceshipping is a must, and will probably start sometime after chapter 7 or 8. Those who hate Drew will hate him even more.**


	3. Realization

Last time…Ash and the rest decided to take a break and set up camp. After organizing sleeping roles, Cilan looked back at how Ash helped him think of a way to confess to Iris. Ash went to get firewood with Sceptile and Lucario. When they were finished they were attacked by a powerful Dragonite that withstood Solarbeam and Aura Sphere. One thing about this Dragonite. It had no aura! The essence of all living things! After defeating it, it just disappeared so Ash and his Pokemon went back to the campsite with the firewood, going over what just happened.

"There you are! What took you!?" Said Iris. They then noticed how heavily injured and wet Ash, Lucario and Sceptile were.

"What happened to you three?" Asked Cilan.

"We had a _friendly_ encounter with a Dragonite. No big deal."

"No big deal!? How tough was this Dragonite! You took down legends with ease and didn't break a sweat! Even through the epic battle between Entei and Charizard!" Shouted Max.

"This Dragonite is special."

"Special how? Did you raise it!?"

"Something like that."

Pikachu and Meowth looked at Ash who gave them a 'tell you later' look.

"Well, I got the firewood. Max, help me set the fire."

"Why me?"

"I thought you were a man. Drew help me with the fire."

"Nev-Fine!" Drew said, switching his answer from the look of May.

Later it was night time and Hana was asleep with Pikachu while everyone else was awake. Ash was treating his wounds and showing Brock how he does it while everyone was at the fire.

"Ash sure has changed huh?" Said Tracey.

"I know. Years ago he would be the whining, spirited kid but now he knows what he's doing." Said Misty.

"Umm guys…what will we do when we leave?" Asked Dawn.

"What do mean Dawn?" Asked May.

"Rand said that we can only get to Oblivia with Haruba. But Haruba rarely ever visits outside regions so…how are we supposed to come back if we want to see Ash again?"

"I guess…we complete our dreams without him." Said May, and this made everyone look at her as if she created a planet. May noticed and immediately followed up her statement. "I mean, he completed his dream without us, and I'm sure he doesn't want us to stay and not complete our dreams." Everyone looked at her wondering what they should do. Leave the boy who made their dreams a 100 steps closer? Or stay here and never finish that dream. Gary got up, catching the eyes of everyone. He turned around and walked away and Brock just came and wondered why everyone was so focused on their thoughts.

* * *

"So Ashy-boy, how does it feel to achieve your dream?"

"Gary. I may hate that nickname but you are the only person who can make me laugh like I was 10 years ago. It feels alright, but people are only going to get stronger. I wouldn't be surprised when I receive a rematch from Tobias and his legendary's. I need to get stronger. And then I will return. Return to…Pallet Town."

Gary looked at Ash and saw that his eyes changed from the cold auburn eyes, to sad desperate auburn eyes. "Hey Ash, come on. She wants you to be happy, and from what I've heard from Rand and Hana, you're having the time of your life!"

"Heh. That's true but I wished…that I stopped Team Rocket. Back then. And with Giovanni dead, Team Rocket is gone…"

"Yeah! Look on the bright side Ashy-boy!"

"I guess I'll have to, with all of you around again."

"So how about we talk? Not as rival's, not as researcher's, but as childhood friends?"

Ash looked at Gary and smiled a sincere smile. "Sure."

* * *

"Gary has been gone for a long time…" Said Dawn.

"What? Worried for your boyfriend Dawn?" Teased Iris.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Then why's your face red?" Misty couldn't resist to tease the Dawn that always teased her when she had a crush on Tracey.

"It's hot out here!"

"Well the fire is lit guys." Said Max, making everyone stare at the boy with a look they would give Ash before.

"Well I'm going to go searching for him." Said Dawn.

"I'll go with you." Said May. This made everyone confused, especially Drew.

"Why?" Asked Drew.

"I don't want her getting hurt," replied May.

"But this is a peaceful region," argued Drew.

"But you saw Ash when he returned from his 'fun' experience with the Dragonite!"

"But May, wouldn't someone like me, Brock, better yet Iris be better since we're more experienced? And Iris is an actual trainer," Drew said.

"I guess…"

"Come on guys, May and I will be fine!" Dawn quickly pulled May away and they were heading in the direction Gary headed in. They then heard voices, and they were both laughter. They then saw Ash and Gary sitting down laughing together like old friends. Dawn and May stared at them.

How did Gary get Ash to open up? May was thinking but then she realized: Gary was Ash's childhood friend. His best friend. A friend that couldn't be replaced. Gary helped Ash grow and Ash helped Gary grow. Childhood is the part of your life that no one, no matter how much they try, can never forget.

Dawn left, knowing May was watching closely and felt she was better alone. May then realized how much she missed Ash as a tear rolled down her cheek. She needed Ash. This whole time she thought the pit in her stomach was guilt for what she did for Ash. It was, but it was also her needing Ash to be there and support her. She _needed_ Ash. And he needed her. No…he didn't need her. But he needs someone to love. So, in a way he needed her. May turned around heading back to the camp. There she saw everyone looking at her and then they went back to talking with one another.

"Hey May."

"Dawn?"

"I…I know you love Ash…"

"W-What?"

"May, don't deny it…I've had enough with this."

"Maybe I do, but if I break up with Drew, what will he do? He could take it out on Ash or the region."

"You know, Gary told me that Haruba is at the harbor of Tilt Village. When we get there you can go on the boat with him and leave him at wherever Haruba goes."

"Okay…sounds like a plan…"

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know but it's about time I start the Advanceshipping and get rid of Contestshipping!**


	4. Life isn't Fair

"WAKE UP YOU SLAKOTH'S!"

Everyone woke up to the sound of an annoying bird. They then realized it was a Chatot mimicking the voice of Ash. They then saw Ash, Pikachu and Hana weren't around but Meowth was there with Chatot.

"Well what do you know? The bird woke them up. Looks like boss won the bet!"

"Meowth? Ash has a Chatot?" Asked Misty.

"Yup. He doesn't use it much but he brought it on this trip just for you Slakoth's!"

"What time is it..." asked Gary.

"4 am!" Replied Meowth.

"Why did he wake us up at 4!?" Shouted Gary.

"So we can get a move on! Now get ready you Slakoth's!"

With Ash…

Ash was doing exercises while Hana was playing with Pikachu. Soon a Chatot flew by.

"Hey Chatot. You woke them up?"

"Yep! Yep! Woke them up! Woke them up!"

"Good. Thank you. Return." Ash returned Chatot and looked out ahead. "Home huh…My home is here but…I don't really belong anywhere. Heh. Didn't a certain Psychic Legendary say the same thing to me? But he found his place but will I find mine?" Ash then looked at the happy Hana and Pikachu. "Of course…my place is nowhere on Earth but I'll be fine as long as I have the people and Pokemon I love."

Ash then continued on his workouts and soon Hana joined in, but obviously doing little things like arm stretches or jumping jacks. Soon Ash went back to the camp and saw everyone ready.

"Well at least you're all ready now. Nice work Meowth"

"No prob boss!"

"But it looks like I won that bet."

"Don't get to excited boss. I'm still ahead of you. 1064 – 1062"

"It's just two. You have to admit I caught up fast."

"Yeah but I plan on staying in the lead!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just go to Tilt Village. Meowth, Pikachu, stay behind us. Espeon and Hana, you can stay in front of me. And you all stay in the middle."

"Man Ash, you make it seem like we need babysitting!" Said Iris.

"Maybe because you do. I can't trust people from the outside. Even if they're my friends, there's something called greed. Everyone wants something from this region."

"Ash…We've known each other for years, you can trust us." Said Brock.

"Maybe you Brock. Maybe everyone. But, you're all humans. Humans all want something for their selfish desires. Tell me, were you all not going to take something back as a souvenir?" The silence just answered Ash's question. "One thing leads to another. And that led to this region's downfall. And could again. I won't let that happen. Now follow me, we'll be arriving in Tilt Village soon." Ash just started walking ahead with Hana and Espeon in front of him. The group just stared until Meowth told them to get moving. They then got to a huge bridge.

"WOAH! That's a huge bridge! Made of only wood too!" Said Max.

"Well what do you expect from the best carpenter in Oblivia? It isn't called the 'Big Booker Bridge' for nothing."

"Booker built this bridge!?" Shouted Iris in disbelief.

"Yeah. Way before I came here. All by himself everyone tells me."

"That's impressive!" Says Tracey.

"Yeah. Booker is getting old though so I'm getting worried. He also has a disease that might end up killing him. I and Rand explored every corner of the region to help him. It was all in vain so right now Booker is just enjoying the rest of his life in happiness."

"The old man has to die sooner or later right? I know you're sad and all, but no one can escape time." Said Drew.

Ash stopped talking. Everyone thought that he was going to attack Drew but he just stopped, then kept walking with Espeon and Hana in front. Pikachu had sparks flying from its cheeks but Meowth got him to stop. They kept walking until they saw a beautiful village.

"Here we are. Tilt Village of Mitonga!"

They all looked and saw houses on the edge of cliffs with the wind blowing and Wingull's flying overhead.

"Alright guys. Follow me. The fishing tournament is this way." They followed Ash down the cliff and got to the base of Tilt Village. There they saw Haruba and another sailor.

"Haruba! Sophie!" Ash called out. Then two sailors turned around and saw Hana, Ash, his Pokemon and his friends.

"Ash!" They both shouted and ran up to him.

"Hey Haruba! Hey Sophie! How was your trip in Fiorre?"

"It was alright but nothing can beat my home region!"

"Yeah! Oh right! Sophie, these are Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris and Drew. Guys, this is Sophie. She's from Sophian Island, just north of Mitonga Island."

"Nice to meet you all." Said Sophie.

"Nice to meet you too Sophie!" Said everyone.

"So I take it they're all here for the tournament?"

"Yeah. Booker signed me up already. So they just need to sign up themselves."

"Alright. I'll sign them up Ashy. Anything else you need?"

"Nothing really. I'll talk with you later, I have to look after these guys. They can do some pretty stupid stuff."

"Heh. You can say that. I mean, I remember when you tried to swim to help a stranded Buizel. That was so funny."

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't see what it was! And besides, I was young and dumb."

"Yeah, whatever you say. See ya Ashy."

"Later Sophie, Haruba."

May just watched intensely, as the sailor kept calling Ash 'Ashy.'" Dawn seemed to notice this and asked Ash a question.

"Hey Ash, is Sophie your girlfriend?"

This caused Meowth and Pikachu to start laughing while Ash just looked dumbstrucked.

"Dawn…She's in her forties…and she's Haruba's wife…"

This made the group stare at Ash.

"She's in her forties!?" Shouted Gary.

"Yeah. She's helped me a lot. Fishing and swimming. She also taught me a lot on how to survive in the wilderness."

The group nodded and followed Ash to a house. They entered it and saw an old lady.

"Oh hello Ash. And you too Pikachu, Espeon, Meowth. Even Hana? How are you two? Returning from Kanto after long intense battles, I'm sure you would want a cup of tea? Oh, who are these young folk? Introduce me, won't you dear?"

"Sure thing. Guys, this is Old Lady Millie. She's the host of the Fishing Tournament. She may be old but she is the best fisher there is, she even taught Sophie and Haruba how to fish. Millie, this is Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Drew, Tracey, Iris and Cilan. Friends from regions around Oblivia."

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said.

"Nice to see such young energetic folk. So what can I do for you Ash?"

"I was wondering if I could see Spritzee."

"Oh, be my guest! Spritzee dear! Ash is here!"

Just then a floating pink creature floated from upstairs and crashed into Ash, nuzzling against his face.

"Hahaha! Hey Spritzee! I missed you. I'm going to be staying in the village until the tournament so we'll have lots of time to catch up!"

Brock looked at Spritzee before remembering something.

"Hey Ash! Isn't that Spritzee on your team in Kalos?"

"You got that right Brock. But Spritzee really liked Millie here so I left her here. Well anyways, we got to go. See you at the tournament Millie!"

"Oh Ash! I almost forgot! The tournament has been delayed until next Friday."

"No way…Why?"

"My back is not as promising as it was 30 years ago."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to worry. With Booker dying and all. It would be bad to put more stress upon you."

"But-"

"But nothing young man! I can't live forever. I know you've experienced things no one should. And maybe when I die it won't help your heart grow but, you need to remember, we all want you to be happy. And we'll always be with you."

"…Jeez, you make it sound like you're going to die in two seconds. But I'll try and listen to those words. Just rest. Spritzee, watch over her."

"Sprit!"

"Thank you. Well, see ya Millie, Spritzee. C'mon guys, let's go."

Ash hid his feelings well but somehow, May was able to tell that he was crying inside. And who could blame him? His mother died years ago. Professor Oak died years ago. Booker is going to die. And now Old Lady Millie. People Ash knew and loved are slowly being taken away from him. It's not fair. May decided that later she will confront him. She then noticed that they stopped in front of a house. Ash looked at Cilan who nodded and went inside to shortly come out with a package. He gave it to Ash who put it in his bag.

* * *

**Reading this over again, I realize this is a baad chapter. Hopefully it will get better. Sophie is a character I made up. In Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia the sailors were named after the islands. Like Haruba. So I decided to name Sophia off of Sophian Island. Millie is in a way a character I made up. If you've ever played Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs then you would maybe know about the quest where an old lady asks for a Noctowl or some other Pokemon to put her to sleep. So I just gave her a name and a little history. I do that with some other characters. **

**I am also thinking about rewriting the Advanced Generation Series, with my own ideas. (And Advanceshipping, NO CONTESTSHIPPING, of course) The reason I want to do that is because I was recently re-watching the Advanced Generation and Diamond and Pearl series and I missed how much of a reckless badass (kind of) Ash used to be. I also felt those two sagas really made Ash mature and I missed that. Black and White was (no offense to anyone who likes the series. It had good potential) horrible. It made me feel as if Ash went from Kanto to Unova to Kalos THEN to the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Getting off topic. So what do you guys think of that? I will make sure to finish this story though. So tell me if you guys think I should do a rewrite.**


	5. Fight Against the Shadows

"Alright. I don't know what to do until next Friday. But I have a good idea of where we should go that should be pretty interesting. I sure thought it was interesting. Follow me."

They did and ended up going up a road called Mitonga Road and then ended up in a forest.

"This forest, Noir Forest, is inhabited by Dusclops. They remove trespassers like you guys." Said Hana, surprising everyone, of her knowledge."

"I swear if you all hurt the Dusclops, you won't want to know what I'll do to you. And Hana's right. If you're not from around here the Dusclops will send you back to this spot. They don't mean to harm anyone. So try and sneak by."

Ash, Hana, Meowth and Pikachu left leaving the group to deal with the forest by themselves. Ash was hoping that Brock or Gary would at least prevent anything from happening and he also had his Chatot and Talonflame watching them from the trees.

It took 1 hour before the group finally avoided all the Dusclops before they encountered the final one, who was not a Dusclops but a Dusknoir.

"Ash said nothing about a Dusknoir!" Whispered Iris.

"Maybe one of the Dusclops evolved?" Said Cilan.

"Maybe, but it seems to be in control. Maybe it's new to Oblivia? Maybe it came here while Ash was at the tournament?" Said Tracey.

"Then this is perfect! I'll catch that Dusknoir!"

"Wait Drew! I said MAYBE. We don't know for sure!" Said Tracey. It was too late.

Drew jumped out of hiding and threw a Pokeball. "Go Absol!"

The group didn't seem to notice one bird flying away while another watched.

"Dusk!" Shouted the Dusknoir.

"Drew, don't!" Shouted May.

"May, he has no rights preventing anyone from capturing anything!"

"Yes he does!" Everyone looked at Gary. "This region is a RESERVE! No stranger is even allowed to TOUCH the Pokemon!" Drew didn't seem to hear Gary as he called out an attack.

"Absol use Night Slash!"

"Dusknoir!" The Dusknoir was hit by the attack and then used Focus Punch, knocking out Absol.

"That's strong. Return Absol. Go Roserade! Poisonpowder!"

Roserade did that and Dusknoir fell to the ground resting on its arm while summoning a Shadow Ball with its other arm. It tossed the Shadow Ball at Roserade who barley dodged it and the Shadow Ball his the tree nearby, causing it to fall on a Dusclops…

"DUSC!"

"DUSK!" The Dusknoir used all its power to levitate to the Dusclops under the tree. Dusknoir tried to lift the tree before being hit by a Razor Leaf.

"Drew! Stop right now! Don't you realize that his friend is hurt?!"

"May, this is a rare Dusknoir. I'm not letting it escape! Magical Leaf!"

Just then, a powerful Flamethrower hit Roserade, knocking it out. There they saw a Pokemon none of them recognized.

"DREW!"

However, they all knew whose voice that belonged too and turned to see a furious Ash with Pikachu generating sparks, Meowth readying his claws, Espeon with crackles of dark energy at her mouth, an angry flying Chatot and a crying Hana who ran over to Dusknoir and the Dusclops from under the tree.

Ash decided to ignore everyone and deal with them later and help Dusclops. They were all surprised when Ash was able to lift the tree with the strength of a Machamp and saw that Dusclops and Dusknoir were both barley breathing.

"Come on Dusclops, Dusknoir, you can make it. Here Dusknoir, a Pecha Berry." Dusknoir ate it but was still barley breathing. The next thing that happened surprised everyone. Ash put one of his palms against Dusknoir's stomach and his other palm against Dusclops stomach. His palms started to glow and slowly but surely, Dusclops and Dusknoir's injuries were being healed. Everyone watched in awe as they realized that this must be how Ash healed Blaziken. Aura. When Ash was done, he was pale and panting. He then reached into his bag and pulled out two Sitrus berries and gave it to the two ghost types.

"I'm so sorry you two…I never meant for this to happen…"

"Dusclops…"

"Dusknoir…"

"Thanks but I really am sorry."

Talonflame, the Pokemon no one recognized was staring at all of Ash's friend. Everyone could sense the anger it was radiating. Talonflame was one of Ash's Pokemon from Kalos except she didn't like staying in Teakwood Forest like a lot of Ash's Pokemon so she got permission to go all around Oblivia. She also made friends with the Dusclops and the Dusknoir in the area. Ash told her and Chatot to watch his 'friends' and they did and she was furious.

"Daddy, will they be alright?"

"Yes Hana. Yes they will. Watch over these fools while I go have a chat with my partner. Pikachu, Espeon, Meowth, stay with her."

"Pika!/Yes!/Esp!"

Ash left while all his friends looked down in shame, well, except Drew, who still was planning on catching that Dusknoir.

"You're all terrible people! I heard good things but you're no better than Team Rocket!" Shouted Hana. She couldn't let them get by for this. Hurting one of Oblivia's Pokemon…Despicable. A 9 Year old even realizes that.

"Listen, Hana, it was Drew, not us-" Started Dawn.

"Be quiet! You all didn't even help the Dusclops when the tree fell! You didn't even stop lettuce head from attacking the Dusknoir! You all broke your promise! And that's not a good thing to do when Arceus watches from above!"

They all put their heads down in shame and didn't realize that Hana's last sentence was more literal than they thought…

* * *

"Lucario, how am I doing?"

**"You used up a lot of aura, more than on that Blaziken. It would probably take a whole week to get your energy back."**

"Thank goodness. I thought it was serious. But man, 10 years and they still act as the same idiots they were. I guess I was wrong about Gary being reliable."

**"Master, I suggest you refrain from doing anything to serious."**

"Yeah. Although Drew was the one who caused this, it was my fault. I locked the gate from the northern entrance so we had to go through Noir Forest not to mention that I was the one who believed they would keep their promise and brought them here. What a fool I was-am."

**"Master, you are not a fool. You were giving them a second chance. That takes heart. But how are you going to punish them?"**

"I can't do anything serious considering it was partially my fault but I will just send them home and erase Drew's memory."

**"But how?"**

"A way only a certain Psychic can. I just need to lead them to _him_. I don't trust the others keeping this promise."

Just then, a giant Gengar appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?! How can a Gengar be so huge?!" Lucario tried to analyze it with his aura.

**"Master, it has no aura! Like the Dragonite!"**

"Oh great! I guess we have to fight!"

**"No master! It's too risky for you to fight in your condition! Send out Sceptile and we'll deal with this just like we dealt with Dragonite."**

"Alright Lucario. But I'll still give commands. I choose you Sceptile! Bullet Seed! Lucario use Metal Claw!"

Because the Gengar was so huge, it was an easy target. It then created a Shadow Ball as big as Ash himself and threw it at them.

"Lucario absorb it!" After Ash and Lucario finished training Ash, they started training Lucario and this was a technique they weren't sure would work but it seems to be the only option right now.

"Alright, Sceptile Go behind Gengar and use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile did just that, leaving Gengar a bit unstable.

"Are you ready Lucario?"

**"Yes master. But what if it fails?"**

"Lucario! If it fails that means you had no faith in yourself in the beginning! You can't think 'what if!' You have to believe it will work! How do you think I mastered the Aura Shield and Healing? That wouldn't have been possible if I didn't believe in myself!"

**"You're right master. Thank you. I know I can do this!"**

"Alright! That's the spirit Lucario! Now go! Sceptile Solarbeam! Release!"

**_"BEAM OF THE SHADOWS!" _**

Sceptile used Solarbeam and Lucario released an evil purple beam that absorbed the Solarbeam and it hit the Gengar, making it blast off before disappearing,

"Awesome guys! I knew you could do it!"

"Sceptile Scep Sceptile!"

**"Thank you for believing in me master."**

Ash smiled at both of them, congratulating them for the completion of the 'Beam of Shadow,' one of Ash's newest combination moves. Ash returned the two and headed back to the task at hand. Getting his 'friends' out of this region.

* * *

**Oh man. I remember when I wrote this chapter and the next and the one after. I enjoyed writing those chapters. Looking back at this one, the 'Beam of the Shadows' is pretty odd. Don't know what was going through my head with that one. I also just wrote Chapter 12 and I enjoyed writing that one more than any chapter so far. I've also decided for every chapter I upload, I write another chapter so that way I don't ever fall behind on updates.**

**If you have any questions on the series, you can ask and I'll reply depending on the question.**

**Ex. Will Kalos Pokemon be in the series?**

**One like that, I can.**

**Ex.**

**...**

**Well, I can't think of any that I can't answer but basically any question that will cause me to spoil the story I cannot answer.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Trick

Ash was walking slower than usual thinking about how to bring his 'friends' to _him._ Are they stupid enough to follow him to the ends of the Earth? Well, maybe but they would want to do anything for his forgiveness but Ash isn't one to use people's kindness. But, these people sure weren't kind to the Dusclops and Dusknoir. Ash sighed as he walked back. When he arrived, everyone looked at him with shameful looks on their faces that Ash just ignored. He assumed Hana scolded them. Espeon and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder while Meowth just stood next to Hana.

"Hey Talonflame, thanks for helping out. Can you look over these guys until they recover?"

"TAL!"

"Thanks. You all. You will all stay for the tournament. But the minute the tournament is over, be prepared to leave. Drew, this is something I've wanted to do for a long time." Ash walked up to Drew and punched him in the face, giving an obvious broken nose. Ash then took out a first aid kit and tossed it to him. "I don't want your blood staining Oblivia. Now let's head back to Tilt Village."

Everyone was relieved that they were allowed to stay until the tournament. They were surprised at Ash's actions but decided that Drew deserved it. They were also surprised that he did it in front of Hana but then saw Meowth made her look away. They knew that all faith Ash had in them was gone. Even in Gary and Brock.

They were following Ash and Hana while Pikachu and Meowth were behind them watching them closely. Just then, someone spoke in Ash's mind, not through Aura.

**_"So what are you going to do with them?"_**

_"Well, Espeon, I was thinking of getting them to see _him."

**_"To erase their memories?"_**

_"Yes but I hope this doesn't backfire. I brought them here and they've already harmed this region. If things go wrong, I would've screwed up _his _only place of peace. He finally found his place and I would feel bad if I ruined it."_

**_"I agree. So I think you should send them back. Even if outsiders found out about this region, it's not like they can enter right?"_**

_"Yeah. I can sense using my aura that they should be able to keep this place a secret. But they've broken their promise already."_

**_"Then why not…Scare them?"_**

_"Scare them?"_

**_"Yes. Tell them something that would scare them into keeping this place a secret."_**

_"Lie?"_

**_"Yes."_**

_"What if I say that they will die if they tell anyone outside about this region?"_

**_"That's a bit extreme and a little risky."_**

_"You were the one who suggested the idea."_

**_"True. I just hope that all will end well."_**

_"Don't worry Espeon. Everything will be fine."_

**_"Yes…But what about that Dragonite? Did you figure anything out about it?"_**

_"No, how about we talk later. They will probably figure out one day that I was lying but for now, I am going to fool them."_

Ash stopped walking and everyone looked at him.

"This seems like a good spot."

"A good spot for what Ash? It's only noon." Said Brock.

"Did you all honestly think I was going to let you all go on what happened?"

Everyone gulped. They had a feeling they wouldn't be so lucky.

"Well, I will let you all go with nothing broken, except for Drew and his broken nose. But if any of you tell anyone of this region, you will die." Ash then made everyone go numb and glow blue for a second, making everyone think he's not joking, but it wasn't even real. Hana, Pikachu and Meowth looked at Ash who winked at them.

Everyone was now terrified. If they told a single soul, they will be dead. Drew was never more terrified. He was going to mention this region in his blog just to mess with Ash but now that's not happening.

"Before you think what I'm doing is unnecessary, think about how I, for some godly reason trusted you all to not hurt any of the Pokemon of this region. This is the price you'll pay."

Everyone gulped and nodded and started following Ash again as he resumed their journey back to Tilt Village. Eventually the group started talking again and pushed the recent events out of their minds.

"Ash?"

Ash looked at the boy who called his name, Max.

"Yeah Max?"

"How did you train your Pokemon? Your Pokemon completely destroyed the PCT!"

"Well, I have been training myself and my Pokemon in caves, mountains, volcanos, oceans, lightning fields, underground, almost every terrain in Oblivia. We've even went up against Legendary Pokemon like Raikou and Moltres."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, if getting strike by lightning or burned counts as awesome."

May was watching the two converse and didn't notice that Drew slipped his hand into hers. Drew became mad that she wasn't paying any attention to him and decided, tonight is _the _night. There was no other way of making sure she was his.

They didn't reach Tilt Village and started setting up camp. Ash let out all his Pokemon to watch his 'friends' while he went to go get firewood. This time, he was alone, which after arguing with Sceptile for 20 minutes, he finally was able to go on his own. Ash didn't encounter any weird Pokemon like Dragonite or Gengar so he gathered the firewood and returned. It was midnight. And everyone was asleep. Everyone but Drew.

"It's time…" Whispered Drew. Drew went over to May and picked her up bridal style. He then went into a deep part of the woods nearby and after making sure no one was around he looked at May, admiring her beauty. She was wearing sweatpants and a T-Shirt. He just couldn't wait to get those off…

* * *

**Well, that was REALLY, REALLY awkward and to write. And I mean the end. And in case you're wondering, NO THERE WILL BE NO, I REPEAT, NO LEMONS IN THIS OR ****ANY ****OF MY STORIES. This chapter was a bit under 1000 words which kind of disappointed me but it's not really that big of a deal. Next Chapter we can say GOODBYE Contestshipping! THANK GOODNESS! I've been waiting so long to do this but never found the perfect opportunity as it would have just made the story awkward, kind of like what I did for Chapter 5 of Deadly Pranks before I re-wrote it.**

* * *

**Now that that old Authors Note is done...Time for the present me!**

**Sometimes I wonder what was going through my head? Now I know that you all are disappointed with Drew just getting punched in the face. Reason: Hana was there. Can't kill someone in front of a kid, right? At least in Pokemon...Anime. But Drew's going to leave the series soon. Whether I bring him back or not, I'm not sure.**

**Also, I was going through my files do to a unfortunate corruption so when I was backing up my files, I found about 26 Advanceshipping stories I wrote. No joke. All but one are in-complete though. They're all mostly either original plots to my other stories or were inspired by another story I read before I decided to give up. Also, if I were to do a rewrite, which I still haven't decided if I will do, should Brock and Max be in it? Or just Ash and May? I'll upload the complete one-shot I have soon. It's a bit rushed. I made it in January apparently. **


End file.
